Raging Friendship
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Natsu is left out in a raging storm which turns into his biggest fear. The rest of the team searches around when Happy comes to the guild in a frenzy. One-Shot and extremely fluffy, Team Natsu fic.


Alright, so I saw a story called 'He has her' by NekoEd and I had to do my own fic like that where Natsu is afraid of lightning.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Erza asked.

"No, I haven't, why are you asking?" Lucy responded from the table. Gray, Levy and Juvia looked at her. "Where's Happy at?"

"Aye, right here!" Happy said as he flew down with a giant fish in his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Do you happen to know where Natsu is?" Erza asked.

"Aye! He said he was going to go home to get something. He'll be fine; Natsu knows how to take care of himself." He said as he sat in front of Lucy. "Why are you asking?"

"Supposedly a storm is supposed to come in really soon and I didn't want that goof out running who-knows-where again." Erza told him.

"Wait, a storm? I never knew that."

"Yes, there was a report about it today. There's going to be rain and lightning…" Happy shot up into the air. "What's wrong Happy? Are you scared?" Gray asked creepily.

"It's not _me_, it's Natsu. Natsu, where are you?" Happy flew out of the guild and searched for Natsu.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lucy wondered. Everyone shrugged and continued to talk amongst each other. Soon rain started patting against the windows of the guild.

**With Natsu**

"What a pain, first I forget my scarf at home because Happy pulled it off in his sleep and now it's raining." Natsu said as he ran through the rain. "The rain is getting so thick I can't see right now." He looked around and a flash of lightning was thrown through the air. Natsu's legs went stiff and he tried to walk but his legs collapsed beneath him. "Stupid fear, Igneel, Happy, someone… help me."

"Natsu!" Happy's voice rang in his ear. He looked up and saw his blue happy-go-lucky cat floating above him.

"Happy, man am I glad to see you." Another flash of lightning shot through the sky and Natsu grabbed Happy and pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu, I'm too tired to fly you back to the Guild."

"Go get Erza, Gray or Lucy, just go get someone." Natsu asked.

"Aye! I'll be back soon!" Happy told him. Natsu huddled into a ball underneath the bridge and cried.

"Igneel, it's just like before. Someone, please be here for me." He cried.

_A young Natsu was sitting in the cave drawing with a charred wooden stick when his father flew into the cave. "Hello Natsu, I'm sorry to tell you this but I must go get some more food, it seems we are rather short on food."_

"_Awwwwwww, but you just got home!" Natsu whined. "Plus you always cuddle with me when there's lightning around! You know that I need a cuddle buddy!"_

"_The cuddle buddy stage, I remember when I was young and cuddled with my parents. I'm very sorry Natsu; I'll just see you in a few minutes." Igneel flew away into the storm and Natsu sat there sulking while drawing a cow cringing every time he heard thunder._

"Igneel, where are you." Natsu stopped his crying but started again as soon as a lightning bolt flashed once again. "HAPPY!" He yelled. He didn't care if he was acting like a helpless child, even if he was showing his weakness. He just wanted someone there with him. He didn't want the same thing to happen this time that happened to Igneel.

**With the Guild**

"Geez, where is that hot head?" Gray asked as the rain came down harder. A flash of lightning stained the windows.

"I'm getting a little worried about him." Lucy said as she looked out to the streets.

Erza stood up. "Do you think we should look for…"

"Lucy, Gray, Erza!" Happy flew in and jumped into Lucy pulling her up. "Natsu, he needs you now, he needs someone with him! PLEASEEEE!" Happy begged.

"Happy you're soaking wet!" Lucy complained.

"What did you mean by 'he needs us', is Natsu hurt?" Erza asked.

"Eh, no, not really, well, maybe, I don't know right now! I need you guys to follow me!" The three sighed and followed the winged cat out of the guild.

"Where is that hot head?" Gray asked.

"Follow me, he should be right around here." Happy said as they stopped by a bridge. Happy looked around and the others helped. Happy flew to the underside of the bridge. "I found him!" The other three ran to where Happy had hollered from. They saw Natsu and were all surprised to say the least.

"Not again, please stop it, I didn't do anything wrong to you." Natsu was clutching his head and a flash of lightning flew across the sky. Happy flew over and landed on his shoulder. Natsu jumped and looked at Happy.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked from his left side. Natsu looked at her in shock. Lightning flashed through the sky and struck the bridge. Dust fell from the top and Natsu grabbed Happy who just cuddled with him. Natsu brought his knees up and curled into a ball while continuing to hug happy.

"You, you're scared of lightning aren't you?" Gray asked. Natsu looked at him and stood up.

"What are you talking about Gra—" A flash of lightning struck and Natsu fell to his knees and his breathing hitched.

"Hey, don't strain yourself." Gray told him.

"Natsu, are you sure you're alright?" Erza asked sympathetically.

"No, it's just like before. Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Natsu pleaded as he curled into a ball.

"Don't worry Natsu, we won't leave you like he did." Happy told him as he cuddled into his chest. The other three put their arms around him and they sat there until the storm was over.

'_Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy… thank you. Now I know I still have a family no matter what happens.'_ He thought. He slowly fell asleep not bothered by the thunder and lightning crashes around him.

**After the Storm**

When Natsu woke up he was still sitting next to his friends. He slowly stood up being careful not to wake anybody up. He went to the top of the bridge and looked at the now clear sky. He slapped himself mentally when he remembered something.

"_Hello Natsu, I'm back." He was confused when the little boy didn't come greet him. "Natsu, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm just making you something." He said innocently._

"_Oh, and what would _that _be?" Igneel asked him._

"_I made you a little figurine. It's melted rocks in the shape of a dragon!" Natsu said proudly as he held up the little stone dragon._

"_My my Natsu, you may just grow up to be an artist."_

"_Ha, like that'll happen." Natsu laughed. Igneel just chuckled._

"_Then what _do_ you want to be?"_

"_I want to be a reliable and super strong mage who can protect any one of his friends." Natsu said with a grin._

"_You're going to have to work for it then." Igneel said as he raised an eyebrow._

"_You know I can do it!" He said making his grin wider than before. Igneel smiled and the two walked out of the cave while Natsu hung on his wing._

Natsu chuckled and let a tear fall. "I guess I still haven't grown out of what I used to call 'cuddle buddy stage'. Oh well, someday, maybe someday I _will_ get over it." He said out loud.

"Cuddle buddy stage? Are you serious fire breather?" Natsu jumped at the sudden voice. Gray was standing next to him and he nearly slipped into the river but managed to keep a grip somehow.

"I-It wasn't my naming! Igneel came up with it!" Natsu said while blushing.

"Sure it was, just like it was Igneel's fault you snore fire."

"S-shut up Gray!"

"Let's go Natsu, I'm sure everyone else is worried sick about you." Erza said while extending her arm.

Natsu smiled and grabbed Erza's hand. "Thanks you guys. I owe you one… but not, a word, to ANYONE, about this! Gramps is an exception since he IS the master." He yelled but mumbling the last part to himself, but everyone else managed to hear it anyways and laughed.

"Aye! You can count on us Natsu!" happy said as he flew down to the guild. Natsu smiled and ran after his flying feline friend. Maybe someday that fear will turn into a new strength. But for now, it's just another obstacle for Natsu to overcome.

* * *

Wow, that was a REALLY cheesy ending. Oh well, I would like to thank NekoEd for her story, it kind of encouraged me to write this. And I don't own fairy tail (Sadly :'( I wish I did though)


End file.
